1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device that displays position information about a mobile body along with map information on the display screen of a display component, and to a course setting method for setting a preset course in an automatic steering device.
2. Background Information
Ships, aircraft, and other such mobile bodies are sometimes equipped with information display devices or automatic steering devices. An information display device displays position information about a mobile body along with map information on the display screen of a display component. An automatic steering device, meanwhile, performs steering automatically so that the mobile body will be headed on a specific course.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-236394 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a configuration including a dial key as an example of an automatic steering device. With this automatic steering device, the course of a ship can be set by turning a dial key to input numerical values below the decimal point.
Japanese Patent No. 3,535,887 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a configuration in which a veering point is found along a current heading from the turn rate and vessel speed, and the veering is commenced when the host vessel has crossed this veering point and passed a veering line parallel to the new heading.